The Leaders
by She-who-is-cat121
Summary: My own version of the leaders and Starclan. AU slightly. One-shot


**Hello~! This is my own take on the original leaders and Starclan.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Warriors The Erin Hunter ladies do!**

* * *

Blood, that was all one could see beyond the fighting cats. The horrible stench of death and grief lingered in the air, fresh and old blood painted the ground. Yet, none cared all they cared was winning and fighting. Suddenly everything seemed to stop, and down from the night sky came a white cat with stars in her pelt.

Her voice ran loud and clear as she spoke,

"STOP! This madness has gone on long enough. For so long I have seen death, Queens die before they even give birth, kittens dead long before their time, and families separated through hurt and battle lust. No more, There will be order or else all shall be killed by their own fights. A leader will be picked."

After that had been said four cats stepped forward. One was a female with fur as black as night, another was a silvery gray tom with green eyes that spoke of water, the other female was wiry brown whose body spoke of great speed, the largest one a tom with fiery orange fur with amber eyes and large white paws that said great strength, lastly a tom with smoky gray fur and white spots that had legs that seemed able to jump any length.

"I am Shadow, I can hunt even on the darkest nights. I should be the leader." The black as night female said.

"No, I am River I can hunt fish and swim in any water. I should be the leader." The silvery gray tom argued.

"Hah, you two as the leader? No, I am Wind I can run faster than any cat can I should be the leader." The wiry brown female said.

"No you each are wrong. I am Thunder the greatest fighter and hunter of all. If there should be a leader I am the best choice." The large fiery tom said.

"Please you all would ruin this forest. I am Sky I can jump any length. I would be the best choice." The smoky gray tom argued.

After that the four cats began to bicker among themselves. Dark clouds began to cover the full moon as they argued, the white cat was angry. Could they not see that all of this fighting will only lead to pain? Her eyes clouded with sadness at that thought.

"SILENCE!" Her yowl boomed over the others and they stopped in fear.

"The forest is big enough for all of your families and many more. You must find others like you and choose a home in the forest then set down borders." Then the clouds cleared revealing the full moon and other cats with stars in their fur.

"We will watch over from silver pelt and once a month on the full moon you will come here under a truce and should blood be spilt clouds will cover the moon and you will know we are angry." One of the cat said.

"You will be WARRIORS!" A tabby yowled.

"From now on you will live by a warrior code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and honor."

At this Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky nodded their heads and they as well as the other cats left to find a home in the forest.

Nights later the five met at the great oak and waited for the cats with stars in their fur. Finally eight cats appeared before them.

"We have called you here to give you eight more lives and make you real leaders of your clans." The five looked at each other in awe, eight more lives?

As they gained their lives finally came the time to get their last one for this the white she-cat from before appeared. She seemed strangely familiar to them.

"With this live I give you love and forgiveness use it well." She said this with sadness and gave their live.

Agonizing pain spread through them and flashes of another life passed before them.

_A mother cat was seen dead in front of a den with six kittens. They were Shadow, Wind, Thunder, River, and Sky. The last one and smallest one was the white she-cat. Her name was Star._

Shock passed through for them as they realized this.

_They were arguing among themselves again as Star watched with sadness. She hated them fighting, they were family!_

The pain was starting to slow and warmth was starting to come to them.

* * *

Thunder: _"big brother! Look at what I caught! Just like you taught me." Star showed Thunder a mouse she caught. "Good job. Now try this technique." Smiling Thunder taught her hunting and fighting techniques the rest of the day and they had fun. She loved him no matter what._

* * *

Shadow: _Shadow and Star were playing at night. "This is so much fun big sister!" Star said happily pouncing on a leaf. Laughing Shadow said "No when you hunt at night you gotta do it like this." They had so much fun. Even when she gets mean I still love her._

* * *

River: _"Don't be afraid! You can do it Star and I'll be right here." River was trying to encourage Star to swim towards him. "But I'm scared to River!" She couldn't do it. She was to afraid to swim. "Don't worry I'll help you." he guided her through it. Brother is amazing~! Even when he fights with the others I'll always love him._

* * *

Wind: _They were racing each other with Wind winning soon Star had to stop panting for breath. "Your so fast! I can never be fast like that." "Sure you can I'll even help you catch a rabbit!" They kept running and hunted to. Sister even when you and brother argue I'll never hate you._

* * *

Sky: _"Wow, you can see everything up here Sky!" They were up a tree so high she was amazed at what she could see. "This is what I wanted to show you. Just wait till it gets dark! Then its even better." Sky said with excitement. It was moments like these that she dearly loved her brother. _

* * *

_It was the great battle now every cat was fighting, her siblings were hurting each other much badly this time. She jumped to them and tried to get them to stop. They didn't recognize her. She was just another cat to fight and win. As her last breath left her she found she forgave them even after all they've done._

After the last memory they were left gasping for breath. Looking at the cat before them they were sad. Star they're younger sister who they killed. That fact made them feel numb.

"Now as you've received all your lives you shall be known as Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Skystar." Star declared as the other cats chanted their names. She looked at them one last time before she left and smiled gently.

_All curled next to each Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Sky, and Star slept peacefully._

* * *

**Yeah this is just my own version with some parts taken out of "Secrets of the Clans" Me no own that.**

**Anyways tell me what yah think please.**


End file.
